


心结

by xdfb-inmk- (orphan_account)



Category: Aqours-Fandom, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xdfb-inmk-





	心结

明明是件很平常的事，渡邊曜卻總是想不通原因。  
鄰座人的視線一直在手機上，絲毫沒有轉向自己的意思。  
簡單來講，無論是進到地鐵一同去公司的路上還是回家共進晚餐，她的梨子幾乎沒回答她超過五個字，而這種人生危機已經持續了好幾天以至於她覺得櫻內小姐下一秒甩了她也不是沒可能的。  
雖然是每對情侶都會經歷的事情，可跟別家不一樣，渡邊曜是軟腳船長。  
“梨子，盯熒幕太久對眼睛不好哦。”  
“嗯。”好不容易讓她放下了手機，不安分的手又拿起了遙控器。  
她看起來專注於除渡邊曜之外的一切事物。  
接下來的一個小時她收好了衣服，澆過花，發了推特還跟了大學時的朋友通了電話...  
渡邊曜往外看覺得天都是黑的，不過在處理感情問題前她得先解決家用問題...這不，她換好了上班穿的制服，眼鏡也架在鼻樑上了。  
“我早上才會回來，梨子你鎖好門喔。”  
“早飯呢？”  
“不用給我留～”

出門才發現，不是看起來像而是真的天黑了。

梨子點開日曆，在今天的日期上也寫下備註。  
“曜ちゃん加班”  
若此時她切換到月份視圖，相同的備註會連成一行。  
“為了加班把自己的女朋友晾在一邊，我倒想聽聽當事人的想法...” 可當事人對此渾然不知。  
抱在懷裡的墊子滑到了一邊，沙發上的人越想起渡邊曜越生氣，索性把手邊的墊子扔了出去。  
“笨蛋曜——！”  
工作和我，到底哪邊更重要啊...  
不想讓曜增加的負擔和自己任性的想法不斷碰撞讓梨子有些難受，她站起身把散落一地的坐墊放回原位，走進了臥室。  
也沒忘了把玄關的燈打開。

“——啊嚏！”  
鼻子傳來的一陣酸感讓她從工作裡暫時解放出來，給自己倒了杯熱水喝。  
“曜，身體不舒服嗎？”  
“可能是有點...普通的感冒而已。”  
“覺得不舒服還是回家比較好哦。”金發的部長向她投來了關心的視線。  
“那鞠莉的企劃書？”  
“會談推遲了，其實突然叫你來就是為了說這個...一直要你加班真的很抱歉。”  
“所以剩下的交給我就好，曜回家好好休息吧。”  
曜拿起對應的表單交到鞠莉手裡，“只剩下把這些數據匯總的工作了，有不清楚的地方再給我打電話吧。”  
樓下傳來汽車的鳴笛聲，她趕忙向鞠莉道謝後離開了辦公室。

輕輕鎖好家門換上拖鞋，屋內除了玄關的燈光外再無光源。  
梨子這個時間應該睡著了才對，曜把制服和包放在沙發上後輕按把手進了臥室。  
雙人床照例空著一半，靠近才發現自己的枕頭不見了。繞到另一側梨子的位置發現她抓著手機睡著了。  
有些無奈的把方塊從她的手中拿開，本想查看時間點亮了熒幕卻發現了沒有關閉的日曆界面。  
“曜ちゃん加班...唔還有前天？”曜往前面滑了幾下看到了整整一個星期都被寫上了“笨蛋曜晚歸”和“加班”這種備註。  
“難怪梨子不願意理我，是不想讓我加班吧。”  
把手機放回床頭櫃上，曜湊近觀察了幾秒梨子的睡臉，輕輕在臉頰上落下一吻。  
鑽進溫暖的被窩朝梨子靠近了些，溫暖的雙手伸過腰間把散發著芳香的身體擁進自己的懷裡，在梨子耳邊輕語。  
“曜ちゃん...？”  
“對不起，一直回來這麼晚。”  
手輕撫著有些散亂的酒紅，好讓她能過一個安穩的夜晚。  
“唔...喜歡...曜...”感受到身後人的動作，梨子睜開有些迷糊的眼往她身上蹭了蹭，曜自然是由著她把自己圈進懷裡，替換了枕頭的位置。  
也不知是她下意識的作用還是梨子真的醒了，曜感覺那雙不安分的手在自己的脊椎上來回游動刺激她的神經，觸及尾椎時更是叫曜想掙脫梨子的動作。  
“曜ちゃん...別動。”  
梨子加大了動作，手指輕挑便解開了曜胸前的保護，小舌隔著襯衣的布料貼了上去。  
“梨子？！等...哈...那裡不行！”  
“明明一直把我晾在一邊碰都不肯碰我，現在都不讓我碰了嗎？”  
“誒？”  
“曜ちゃん每天吃完晚飯回去加班...我一個人睡覺很寂寞的。”  
她可算知道了，梨子這幾天鬧脾氣的原因。  
把曜的小舌引進自己的口中纏綿著，進攻的手並未因對方的話語停下而繼續刺激著另一側的柔軟，曜的呻吟不斷從口中嗚嗚傳出，梨子只得放開了她的唇朝耳垂進攻。  
那兩點粉紅在梨子的疼愛下很快便挺立起來，布料的摩擦和溫熱的舌尖所帶來的刺激讓她有些失神，涓涓細流由身下流出沾濕了床單。從身體的反饋得知對方進入狀態後，梨子嫻熟的褪去了礙人的衣物。  
“曜...可以嗎？”  
取代回答的是沒有間歇的親吻，傲人的雙峰貼上了梨子的身體催促著她進行下一步。  
手指從下體拂過帶起了不少液體，經過幾番試探便滑了進去。一陣悠長的呻吟傳來，梨子的舌還停留在她的乳首時而畫圈舔舐時而輕輕啃咬，接連不斷的刺激讓曜敗下陣來只得以色情的呻吟回應著梨子的疼愛。  
內壁一陣痙攣緊緊裹住梨子深入的手指，挺起的腰部不斷抖動排出了滿足的愛液。  
無暇清理身下的一片狼藉，曜緊緊的埋在梨子懷中喘著氣。  
“抱歉，因為著急對曜太粗暴了...”她的瞳孔中一片愧疚，輕輕撫摸著那頭還在發抖的灰發。  
曜沒有睜眼，只是享受著梨子溫暖的懷抱和疼愛。  
“因為讓梨子擔心了呢...不過曜一直在這裡哦。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“而且明天我有好多好多時間可以陪著梨子...到那時候再...”

話還沒說完，抱著自己的人卻先睡著了。往她懷裡靠了靠想再貼近一些那份溫暖，她就連生氣時都怕弄疼了自己，只屬於兩人之間的溫暖一下子湧上心頭。

所以最喜歡你了，梨子。


End file.
